


Road Trip

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-09
Updated: 2002-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A car. Four senior staffers. A very, very long drive.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

This is from a challenge from a friend.

Rating: PG-13 for one (and a half) Very Bad Word

Spoilers: Minor ones for most already broadcast episodes.

Archive: Yes, just let me know where.

Summary: A car. Four senior staffers. A very, very long drive.

  


Road Trip

"Explain to me again why we're doing this." Josh said, for the fifth time as he put his luggage into the trunk of the car.

"We are driving back to DC because of an air traffic controller's strike." Toby said, with as much patience as he could muster.

"Why couldn't we have taken the train, then?"

"Because the train would take too long, Josh." CJ said practically. "The President can take the time and do some gladhanding on the way. We have to get back to work."

"Besides, it'll be fun." Sam put in. "We can sing songs and count license plates and...." He trailed off at the three identical exasperated stares thrown in his direction.

"Can we just leave him here?" Toby asked.

"No." CJ shook her head. "He's the only one who knows the route."

"Maps exist."

"Don't talk to me about maps."

"Road maps, CJ. We can pick those up at any gas station or tourist information bureau or in the hotel lobby."

"Toby, I said I don't want to hear about maps." CJ got that hysterical note in her voice, a souvenir of the last Big Block of Cheese day. "Sam can navigate."

"Oh, that should be fun." Toby grumbled.

"I won't mistake a plane for a star this time. I promise." Sam assured him.

"There aren't any planes." Josh opened the back car door. "They're grounded."

"Only in US airspace." Sam corrected. "Until we cross the border, we should be seeing some aircraft."

"Then why can't we fly to the border and drive from there?" Josh wondered.

"How many airports are there on the Canada-US border?" Sam asked, as he got in the car beside Josh.

"I haven't a clue, but I don't think there are any between here and Washington." CJ shook her head. "Who's taking the first driving shift?"

"You go ahead." Toby nodded to her. "I'm not sure I want try calculating kilometres versus miles per hour."

"The speedometer has both on it, so I should be okay." CJ got into the car and checked out the controls. Except for all the gauges being in metric, it was reassuringly familiar.

She waited until Toby got in, then adjusted the mirrors. Then she adjusted her seat to the optimum position for her long legs.

"Ooof!" Josh yelped from the back seat. "Jesus, CJ, I'm gonna need those knees later."

"They'll grow back." CJ retorted unsympathetically. "Okay, Sam, where to from here?"

"Take the Trans-Canada Highway."

"Which is?"

"Highway 2 west. Head to Fredericton." Sam consulted the map. "Turn left."

"Okay." CJ put the car in motion, turning left out of the hotel parking lot onto Main Street.

They drove slowly through the small city of Moncton, New Brunswick, where they had been at the G8 summit. It was a pretty city, with shops and boutiques lining the main street. CJ was glad they were going west; the shopping complex about a mile east of the hotel was a horror in crass commercialism.

Thankfully, the signs for the highway were enormous and well marked and she had no trouble getting onto the right highway.

\--------------------

"All the signs are in both French and English." Sam pointed out, just to make conversation.

"New Brunswick is a bilingual province." Toby said tiredly. Sam had been exclaiming about hearing French ever since he had gotten here.

"Canada's a bilingual country." Josh added.

"Depends where you are." CJ responded. "Officially, yes, it is. However, in Quebec, it's French only and west of Ontario, it's hard to find any French at all. New Brunswick is the only officially bilingual province."

"I wonder why?" Josh asked.

"Because of the Acadians." Sam replied. "You see, the original settlers of Acadia..."

"Spare us, please, Sam." Toby cut him off. "If I wanted a history of Acadia, I would have stayed at the reception where the President held forth at length on the topic."

"I'll tell you later." Sam said quietly to Josh and they all fell silent for a moment.

"Find a radio station, Toby." CJ ordered. "Something liveable."

"Yeah, we need tunes." Josh agreed.

Toby fiddled with the radio and scanned the bandwidth. He found a news station in French, which was incomprehensible to them. The next station was playing something extremely weird. It sounded like blues played on a piccolo.

"Get rid of that." CJ ordered.

"No, it's kinda nice." Sam protested. "In a bizarre sort of way."

"What kind of station plays crap like that?" Josh leaned forward. The song ended and the station identified itself as CBC Radio.

"The national radio network." Toby shook his head. "And they get government grants to do that."

"Just find something else." CJ begged, as the next piece - jazz fiddle and spoons - started. Toby fiddled a little more and found a golden oldies station that they all agreed was acceptable.

\--------------------

By the time they reached the outskirts of Sussex, CJ was ready to take a break. They stopped at the Tim Horton's coffee shop, got out of the car, and stretched.

Over coffee and doughnuts, they looked at the map and checked the route.

"We can go up to Fredericton and down the 95 Interstate or we can take one of the smaller highways and cross Maine by along the coast on highway 1." Sam traced his finger along the route. It looked a lot shorter to take the less travelled route.

"Go up to Fred'icton and take the Houlton crossing." The waitress said, as she refilled cups. "The highway's a lot better and it'll be faster in the long run."

"Thanks." Sam favoured her with a dazzling smile.

"So, where you going?"

"Washington, DC."

"That's a real long drive." She smiled sympathetically. "Drive carefully, eh?"

"We will."

With more coffee to go and a box of doughnut holes, they took to the road again, this time with Toby driving.

"Why does CJ get to sit in the front?" Sam asked. "I thought we'd all go counterclockwise as we change drivers."

"Because I am not going to sit in the back with Josh." CJ returned. "He fidgets too much."

"I do not." Josh replied. "And I think I've been very good about not insisting on the front seat."

"Yes, Josh, you've been a very good boy." Toby said, in a sardonic tone which only barely escaped sarcasm. "When we change drivers you two can come up front and CJ and I will take the back."

\--------------------

The drive to Fredericton was pleasant. It was a nice day and the highway was well maintained. The radio stations faded in and out, but CJ could usually find one that played pleasant music. Toby, who was less inclined to make comments while driving, agreed to drive at least as far as the border.

After lunch just outside Fredericton, the continued along the highway.

"Aren't we supposed to be going south?" Josh asked suddenly.

"Eventually." Toby replied.

"Then why are we going north?"

"Because that's were the road is going." Toby didn't take his eyes off the road.

"We have to meet up with the Interstate 95 in Maine." Sam assured him. "We're going in the right direction."

"You know, I think those are potato fields." CJ commented, looking out the window at rows and rows of dark green leafy bushes. "Do we need to stop for gas, Toby?"

"We should be able to make it across the border before we absolutely need to gas up."

"We can get gas in any one of those stations along here." Josh put in, not happy about the thought of running out of gas in the middle of a foreign country.

"I'm not paying those prices if I can help it." Toby replied.

"It's sixty two cents." Sam said, surprised.

"Per litre." CJ reminded him.

"Even with the exchange, US gas is cheaper." Toby added. "I'm sure there's a gas station just across the border."

\--------------------

Crossing the Canadian/US border was unexpectedly difficult. The customs officer, in a trim little building, seemed to be determined to do everything by the book. Toby stopped the car and rolled down the window.

"Where are you folks going?"

"Washington, DC. We got caught in the air traffic controller's strike." Toby answered promptly.

"Citizenship?"

"American."

"All of you?"

"Yes."

"Would you please get out of the car and produce identification, one at a time." The man was polite, but implacable. With a long suffering sigh, Toby got out of the car and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. The customs officer watched carefully, never moving his hand more than a few inches from the pistol on his hip.

Toby took out his driver's license and White House identification card and handed it to him. The man examined it closely.

"Name?"

"Toby Ziegler."

"Reason for travelling outside the United States?"

"The G8 Summit in Moncton, New Brunswick."

"Why are you driving a car with Canadian plates?"

"It's a rental."

The man nodded, although he still looked suspicious. He shot a glare at CJ, who was half way out of the car.

"Name?"

"CJ Cregg." CJ went to stand beside Toby, deliberately bringing herself to her full six feet so she could look down her nose at the official. The man looked monumentally unimpressed.

"You two." He barked at Sam and Josh. "Get out of the car and produce identification."

Josh and Sam looked at each other, then got out. Handing his ID to the officer, Josh tried to smile.

"Look, is there some kind of problem?" Josh asked in a friendly voice. "We're all senior staff at the White House. We were supposed to fly back, but with the strike, we all got grounded. So we're driving back home."

"Yeah." The officer nodded, but sarcasm dripped off the word. He took the ID cards and went inside the little building while another man, younger this time, came out.

"You folks got anything to declare?"

"No." CJ said, before the guys could say anything, although she knew full well that Toby was smuggling Cuban cigars and Sam had two bottles of Cuban rum in his suitcase. If they decided to search the car, she would raise holy hell; this was ridiculous.

Toby rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. At the immediate tensing of the officer, he pulled out his cell phone and glared at the man.

"Ginger? It's Toby." He said into the phone. "We're at the border and we should be there sometime tomorrow afternoon.... No, I have not killed Sam yet.... We're having a little trouble at the border. Would you get someone on it?.... Houlton... What's happening with the strike?.... Anything else?.... Got it.... Get Gary to do that one, Ginger.... Yeah, you too."

"What's happening?" Sam asked immediately.

"Nothing's happening on the strike except a bunch of very pissed off travellers. Terry Seccomb is screaming about the G8 statement and Leslie Finch wants to do her semi annual rant. Ginger lost the coin toss and has to take her calls."

"So Gary has to go talk to her?" Sam grinned.

"Yes."

"Are you ever going to forgive him for that Yankees game?"

"Probably not."

\--------------------

"Officer, just what is the problem?" Sam asked the younger officer politely, since Josh's smile didn't seem to have much effect.

"Honestly?" The officer glanced behind him nervously and lowered his voice. "He doesn't believe you."

"What? Why not?"

"What would a carful of White House people be doing in the middle of Upper Bugfuck, Maine?" He said bluntly. "It's different than most of the stories we get, but you have to admit, it seems kinda off the wall."

"We explained that. The strike." Sam replied. "You think we're lying?"

"No. I've seen Miss Cregg on the news." The man glanced rather bashfully at CJ. "It'll only take another few minutes to call and confirm. Can I get you guys anything? A Coke or something?"

"Thank you. That would be nice." Sam smiled winningly.

The man brought them each a cold drink and, a few minutes later, the older man came out, with a very sour expression.

"I apologize for the delay, Mr. Ziegler." He handed back the ID, the politeness dragged out of him by sheer force. "Miss Cregg. Mr. Seaborn. Mr. Lyman. Have a nice trip back."

\--------------------

After gassing up at the station less than a mile down the road and picking up coffee and newspapers in the small cafe, they got back in the car again. Toby brushed off offers to change drivers and got back behind the wheel.

They drove in silence for a while, Josh, Sam and CJ all engrossed in newspapers. None of them had seen an American newspaper in three days and they were all suffering from withdrawal.

As he drove, Toby found the radio station fading in and out to be annoying and turned it off.

"We should have brought some CDs or something." Josh said.

"We were supposed to be flying back." CJ replied. "Well, it looks like the strike is going nowhere."

"And we're going to have to deal with it as soon as we get back." Sam added. "How far apart are the sides on this?"

"Pretty far." Josh replied. "The union isn't going to back off anytime soon and the government won't budge."

"We're the government, Josh." Toby put in. "But you're right. We aren't going to give in to the union demands. We can't afford it."

"I thought this wasn't about money." CJ objected.

"It isn't, directly." Toby replied.

"It's about break time." Sam informed her. "Did you know that tower controllers at O'Hare in Chicago work two hours on and one hour off?"

"Really?" Josh looked at Sam.

"Stress." Sam said succinctly. "There's a plane taking off or landing every 93 seconds on a busy day."

"Which shaves the safety margin pretty close." Toby added. "The union wants more controllers hired, shorter shifts and regulation of volume of traffic."

"To regulate volume would really tick off the business community." Sam said.

"And add costs to courier and goods shipments." CJ added. "So that option is going to be very hard to sell."

"It would make flying safer." Toby pointed out. "The unions aren't entirely wrong, but they're asking too much. To add more controllers and grant shorter shifts is going to cost a lot more money."

"Which is going to get appropriations on our ass." Josh sighed. "And it'll be a hard sell, since controllers make major bucks as it is."

"Add to that, it doesn't look good to cave in." CJ shook her head. "How long can they stay out?"

"Forever." Toby replied. "They can stay out as long as the union can afford the strike pay. The union has a huge war chest and the longer the air industry is at a standstill, the more pressure we're under to settle."

"Are they in a legal strike position?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Josh nodded.

"So what are our options?" Sam frowned.

"We have to go into high gear and talk." Josh replied. "We can't agree without at least two days of talks, even if we give them everything they ask."

"Or we could legislate them back to work." Toby replied. "Designate them essential personnel and pick up the talks after the planes fly. We can at least use that as a bargaining point."

"Wasn't there an air traffic controller's strike in the '80's?" CJ asked suddenly.

"Yes, over the same issues. It was a wildcat strike."

"How did that one get solved?"

"The president fired every last one them for breaking their contracts." Toby told her. "Most of them were hired back, which gave them a solid five year contract. End of problem, although the union went ballistic over it and accused the government of bullying."

"I don't like that option." Sam frowned. "It's a little too draconian for my taste."

"And they were deprived of the right of collective bargaining." Josh nodded. "I'd rather go with legislating them back and working from there."

"I want to go through the details." Sam replied. "CJ?"

"Don't ask me. I'm the Press Secretary, not a policy advisor."

"You're the one who has to explain the policy." Toby pointed out. "What option is going to sell the best?"

"Legislation." CJ sighed. "We have to get the planes flying again. However, we really should look into the demands of the controllers. Seriously look at them. Air safety is a big issue for a lot of people."

\--------------------

The discussion continued until they reached Bangor. They stopped for a bathroom break and a light supper.

"How much longer?" Josh asked Sam.

"About another fifteen hours." Sam replied, stretching. "We'll be driving all night."

"I'll take over, if you like, Toby." Josh looked at Toby, who looked tired. Toby didn't comment, just passed over the keys.

Josh and Sam took the front seats and CJ and Toby got into the back. CJ nearly came to blows with Sam, who refused to push his seat forward so she had enough legroom.

"No. I have legs, too, you know." Sam protested.

"I can't sit here all scrunched up." CJ retorted.

"Put your legs up on the seat." Toby suggested quietly. "You can put your feet in my lap."

CJ leaned against the door, with her feet up on the seat and her ankles across Toby's lap.

"Let's get going, Josh. We still have a long drive ahead of us."

\--------------------

Josh didn't like talking when he drove. It distracted him and Sam knew better than to do that. Sam just leaned forward and found a radio station that played tunes Josh liked, then leaned back and closed his eyes.

It was quiet for a good long while. Josh wasn't inclined to stop all that often while driving and they managed to hit Boston with only two short stops, once for something to drink, once to clean the windshield.

"Josh." Sam said softly, as Josh stopped the car just outside Boston to gas up and allow Sam to take the wheel.

"What?"

"Look." Sam smiled and lifted his chin in the direction of the back seat.

CJ was curled up into a ball, her feet on resting on the door and her head in Toby's lap, fast asleep. Toby had one arm around her shoulder and the other cushioning his head on the window, also asleep.

"My kingdom for a camera." Josh murmured. "I'm just going to go take a leak and then we can get going."

\--------------------

The leg from Boston to New York was long, but Sam drove easily, talking softly to Josh the entire time.

"How are things with your mom?" Josh asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam sighed. "She was furious for a while, but now she's just sad."

"She needs time to mourn, Sam." Josh said softly.

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded. "I just wish I could be there for her."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay." Sam shrugged one shoulder. "Dad is still trying to apologize to me."

"Have you accepted his apology?"

"No." Sam tightened his hands around the wheel. "I was going to, but I got her when I called."

"Her?" Josh frowned. "Oh. Her."

"Yeah."

"What's she like?"

"She's..." Sam hesitated. "She's nice, Josh. She apologized to me, too, and I think she meant it. She said she felt bad about hurting my mom, but she loves Dad. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"You'd prefer she was a bitch with fangs and a warty nose?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but... Yeah."

\--------------------

They were almost to New York by the time CJ woke up. Toby was awake before that, but he didn't move lest he wake her. As soon as she sat up, he stretched and leaned forward.

"Want me to take over when we get to New York, Sam?" He asked softly.

"Hey, it's my turn to drive." CJ protested.

"I know the area better than you do. You can take the wheel from Baltimore."

"Yeah. I hate driving that stretch." Josh chimed in.

"Okay."

With another bathroom break and mug of coffee, they rearranged themselves in the car, with Sam and Josh in the back.

\--------------------

"We could stop and say hello to your folks." CJ suggested quietly, as they drove past the exits to New York City.

"Or not." Toby replied.

"Speaking of which, did you and David ever get together?"

"No. By the time I could leave for a couple of days, he had to go to Sapporo for a conference. When he got back, we had that thing in New Mexico."

"And so on and so on." CJ nodded. "Have you at least talked?"

"Yeah, we exchange email now." Toby admitted. "It's easier to talk to him that way, anyway."

"Why?" CJ asked softly.

"CJ, he's my older brother." Toby glanced at her. "He and I are a lot alike. Except he's better at it than I am."

"Great." A disembodied voice floated from the back seat, generally identified as belonging to Sam Seaborn. "Two of you. That's all I need."

"Why are you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Toby snapped.

"I'm not." Sam protested. "It isn't like I have anywhere to go."

"Sam, shut up and lean back." Josh added sleepily. CJ glanced back as Sam settled into his seat. Josh was snuggled up close to Sam, making himself comfortable using Sam as a cushion.

"You two are insufferably cute, you know that?"

"I think they're just insufferable."

"And cute."

"Yeah. Right fu..."

"Toby."

\--------------------

"You still have your camera?" Toby asked as he parked the car and shut off the engine at the next stop.

"Yes..."

"Give it here."

"Okay." CJ handed it over. "I'd better wake those two and give them a chance to stretch their legs."

"Just a second." Toby held up a finger, then turned and took a snapshot. "Okay, now wake them."

"Blackmail photos?"

"Could you resist a picture like that?"

Josh and Sam were both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms and looking blissfully happy to be there. Josh had his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam has his cheek pillowed on Josh's hair. Sam's arms were around Josh and Josh has his hands resting lightly on Sam's thigh.

"You do realize that a photo like that would embarrass both of them very much."

"Yes." Toby replied, then raised his voice. "Hey, guys. Time for a coffee break."

"Mmff?" Josh murmured as he lifted his head, waking Sam. "Oh. Okay."

\--------------------

The last leg of the drive was comparatively short. It was early afternoon and the traffic wasn't too bad.

"Okay, guys. Where to first?"

"The White House." All three men replied simultaneously.

"We just drove all night."

"We all slept in the car." Sam said, with a slight yawn.

"I got more sleep last night than I usually do." Josh added. "We need to check in and see what's happening. Then we can all go home."

"Besides, we have to return the car." Toby said practically. "We can get someone from the car pool to do that and get rides home with them."

"Okay, okay." CJ agreed. "Geez, you don't have to bite my head off. It was a simple question."

"Who peed in your coffee, CJ?" Toby demanded.

"I just spent nearly an entire day driving with you three and you ask me what's wrong?" CJ exclaimed.

"We behaved ourselves." Sam returned, rather sulkily.

"Yes, I know." CJ sighed. "It just that I've spent the last many days surrounded by people. I was looking forward to some time to myself."

"You might get your wish." Toby said softly.

"What do you mean?" CJ asked, as she turned into the parking garage.

"The press were at the Summit." Josh said, smiling.

"And they can't get flights home, either." Sam added, with another smile.

CJ said nothing, but her smile was the brightest of all.

NOTES: The encounter with the customs officials at the Houton border crossing is based on some personal experiences.

CBC really does play some pretty weird music, including blues piccolo.

My father was an air traffic controller; stress levels are a major concern.

  


End file.
